Girl's Night In
by Iggy's iPod
Summary: Dance, Max, Dance! Max and the girls are hanging out in their hotel room trying their skills at cooking when they find that Iggy left his ipod. Oh the possibilities. Funny Maximum Ride oneshot, tons of fun to write, please R&R.


_Max POV_

It was around 9 at night and the guys had gone out for a 'guys night out'. Weird huh. So to pretend like we weren't going to just sit around and do nothing the girls and Total and I decided to have a 'girls night in'. Weirder huh. So here we were trying to make a pie. Trying being the key word.

"Ummm Max. Where's the flour?" I looked down at Nudge.

"I think it's in that cabinet. If not...open everything...?" She nodded and went to find the missing bag of white stuff.

"I got the e-ahhhhhhh!!" Angel was running and slipped on a banana peel sending eggs everywhere. Why there was a banana...don't ask. Mainly because the hotel room was a crazy mess...but more of that later. Also, e-ah was referring to the eggs. FYI.

"I found it! Almost got it...timber!!" I looked in time to see the flour bag fall from on top of the fridge and cover the kitchen in white. It snowed.

"Maaax," Angel giggled. "You look like a snowman..." I sighed as I noticed she was right.

"This isn't working, is it." Angel said wiping dough off her nose. Nudge laughed and turned toward Angel as she held up two forks on her head like horns.

"Oh look, I'm Rudolph!!" Nudge had managed to get a cherry on her nose and flour covering her face. I helped her reindeer image by sprinkling flour in her hair.

"Now you're Rudolph in a snowstorm!"

We had finally got the pie in the oven, and it was...pretty?

"Lets change into our pajamas and then the pie should be done." I said. We went into our respected rooms and changed, then met in the kitchen once again. We were on our 15th game of poker and I was creaming everyone. When Angel didn't cheat, they couldn't play AT ALL.

"Hey! I heard that!" I smiled impishly at Angel.

"BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEPPP!!"

"Ahhhh!!" I fell off my chair and Angel jumped. Nudge ran for the kitchen screaming "Red Alert! Red Alert! Pie in Jeopardy!!" We ran for the kitchen after Nudge and learned that it was the oven beeping. The pie was done. I opened the oven door and a giant cloud of smoke engulfed me.

"It blew up," Angel laughed and Nudge joined in.

"I'll go get a towel." Nudge offered as she was walking out the door of the kitchen and into the boys room, since it had the closest bathroom.

"Clearly we're not having pie," I concluded. "How about ice cream?"

"Is that Iggy's ipod? Hey! Iggy left his ipod!" Nudge screamed from the boys room. Angel ran in after Nudge to see if this was true.

"And Gazzy's speakers!" She called.

I quickly replayed this information in my head. "New plan! Nudge, get the ipod. Angel, get the speakers! Bring them in here!" I smiled. We now had an ipod and speakers from the BOYS. And the boys WEREN'T HERE. Oh the possibilities were endless.

_Fang POV_

"That was fun!" Gazzy said. "I wish I could have like, flown along the lane and pushed the ball along...I could have flattened you guys!"

"That would be called 'being conspicuous', Gaz," I said. We had just been doing the most boring sport ever, bowling. It was nice being just guys though...and there were a lot of...other...people...there. Max would hate me. As we got off the elevator and walked down to our door, Iggy stopped.

"Anyone else hear that?" We shook our heads.

"It sounds like...oh no."

I started to panic -internally. What if Max was in trouble?! I started to sprint down the hallway with Gazzy hot on my trail and Iggy shouting behind us.

"I don't think you want to go in there!" I stopped suddenly when we got to the door and Gaz ran into me.

"Is that music?! More specifically, Kiss Kiss?!" I looked at Gaz. From what I heard of the song it wasn't all that great. Just loud and pitchy. Gazzy ran into the room and just as quickly came out.

"You don't want to go in there." He shuddered. "It isn't right. Max is being...weird." I pushed Gazzy aside and made my way into the kitchen. What could Max be doing that got Gaz so startled? It took A LOT to scare these kids and Max had clearly done something that was in the A LOT category. I stepped through the doorway and followed the music to the kitchen with Iggy following and Gazzy hesitantly tiptoeing, hiding behind our backs.

"Oh. my. god. OK..." The sight I saw before me was something you didn't see everyday. Actually, I would probably never see it again...hopefully...in my bizarre mutant bird-kid life time.

All three were in their pajama's, Angel was dancing on the counter, Nudge was sitting next to the stove that looked like it had seen better days, and Total was hiding under a chair. Smart dog. All three were singing at the top of their lungs, brandishing spoons and whisks as microphones...except for Max. Max was dancing with her back to us jumping in circles, doing a shimmy-thing. All I could do was just stand there with my mouth wide open. Way to go, Fang.

"Who's ipod is that?" Gazzy whispered. "I think it's yours, Ig."

"I think it's yours, Gaz."

I turned around.

"Well whose ever it is is in BIG trouble for not hiding it better!" I whisper yelled.

"Well...what's happening?" Asked Iggy in a slightly louder voice. "Max...is...singing!"

"Uh...huh..."

Max POV

The girls and I had plugged in Gazzy's speakers and turned up Iggy's ipod as loud as it could go and were enjoying our selves thoroughly. Who knew Chris Brown could sing such karaoke-able songs. Yes I know... karaoke-able _is _a word.

"So get it shawty, we parking lot pimpin' in my do-ooooh crap." I had opened my eyes quickly on one of my jumping turns only to find all the guys staring at me. THE guys. Watching ME. Let me die NOW. Angel and Nudge had stopped singing at my 'oh crap' and their faces were probably as red as mine. Angel got over her embarrassment quickly, ran and hugged her brother.

"Hi. We made some pie for you. Come and eat it!" Nudge and Total tried to smother their laughs with only Total succeeding. I was still mortified. Fang was looking at me. I couldn't move let alone laugh. Ok, Maximum, get your emergency thinking cap on and come out with a witty response.

"Um...hi...?" Great, just great. Way to go. Just embarrass your self some more while you're at it. Well ha ha ha, he's SPEECHLESS.

"Fang, close your mouth." There we go! Witty Max is back in action!

Fang closed his mouth and attempted a small grin. "Ig seriously had 'Kiss Kiss' on his ipod?"

I smiled. "Yup."

"Wow."

"Uh-huh...so...there's pie if you want it..." I glanced around and seeing that we were alone, I whispered. "It's a death wish, Fang. It blew up."

He grinned. "I'll pass."

**AN: **If you REALLY want it to be a romance then you cam make your own or read another one...but you sorta already read this one considering how you just read this bit which is at the end yet it isn't really the end because this is

The End.

Hahahahaha!! gotta love sugar.

THE END


End file.
